1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including a boosting circuit to boost a bit line to a boosting voltage, and apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory is divided into a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory according to the period in which data is being retained inside the memory.
A non-volatile memory includes read only memory (ROM), flash memory, and the like. The ROM includes programmable ROM (PROM), mask ROM, and the like.
The PROM may be sold in a state that data is not programmed thereon when manufacturing so that a user himself may program necessary information thereon. The mask ROM may be sold in a state that data ordered by a user is programmed thereon in advance when manufacturing. The PROM may be divided into One Time PROM (OTPROM), Erasable PROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable PROM (EEPROM), or the like.
Although there are many types of non-volatile memory, a flash memory is in the main stream more recently. The flash memory has a cell structure of accumulating electric charges in an electrode which is not electrically connected, for example, in a floating gate.
The flash memory includes a NAND type flash memory and a NOR type flash memory which are divided according to arrangement of bit lines and memory cells. The flash memory also includes an assist gate AND type (AG-AND) flash memory, a NROM type flash memory, or the like.
A sense amplifier may sense a state of a memory cell included in a memory device and amplify a signal generated according to the sensing result. For example, the sense amplifier may detect a current signal (or a voltage signal) output at the time of a read operation of the memory cell by using a reference current signal (or a reference voltage signal) and amplify a signal generated according to the detecting result. As the degree of integration of a memory device has been increasing, a sense amplifier capable of operating at a low voltage level is needed.